More Flashes of Dramione
by Jazzy1
Summary: Second Ipod shuffle challenge fic. Everything you love about Dramione in multiple short bursts! Enjoy!


**Everything I'm Not-The Veronicas**

Hermione gazed across the Great Hall with envy. She had her thin, boney hands all over him.

_Draco, if only you realized. I could treat you so much better than her._

Hermione looked over her features for the hundredth time. She had filled out a bit over the last year, but nowhere near the extent that Pansy had. Her hair was still wild and crazy, whereas Pansy's hair was sleek and shiny.

Even if Hermione hadn't been a Gryffindor, a mudblood and the best friend of Harry Potter; Draco would never see her as beautiful. He would never look at her the way he looked at her.

Hermione pushed back furious tears and pushed herself away from the table as she rushed out of the Great Hall. She hated feeling sorry for herself but seeing the two of them together always made her feel terrible. She quickly found refuge in an empty room and let herself cry in peace.

She looked up through tear glossed eyes as the last person she expected to have followed her walked in the room.

"Granger? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he knelt down in front of her.

"She's everything I'm not, isn't she?"

"Who?" Draco was confused.

"Parkinson."

Draco had a sudden sense of realization. "Granger, don't tell me you- you like me?"

Hermione chortled. "Surprise. I've had the biggest crush on you for years. Go ahead and laugh. It doesn't matter."

Draco shook his head and wiped her tears away. "You're wrong. It does matter."

"I'm nothing like her and I never will be-"

"Exactly" Draco sealed her mouth with a kiss.

**If I Never Knew You-Pocahontas**

Draco cradled her in his arms as she lay bleeding on the dungeon floor. When he heard she'd been captured he'd rushed down to see if it was true only to find that he was too late. His aunt has already been down to visit her and had left her to slowly die.

He threw open the door and ran inside. He didn't care if someone could walk down and find them together. None of that mattered now. His safety was irrelevant now that she was dying; nothing mattered.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into all of this. I never should have sent you out there"

"I'm not sorry Draco"

Her voice was distant. He clutched onto her tighter, willing some of his life to pour back into her. Her body was getting lighter with every staggered breath.

"What will I be without you Hermione? Don't die. Please, don't die. I had no idea what life could be before I met you. You made my world brighter and taught me how beautiful love really is. You light up my world and if you die-I-I don't know how I'll go on. I wish-I wish we'd never met and I had never dragged you into all of this."

"I don't. Draco, even as I lay dying, I will never regret getting to know you. You made my life worthwhile."

Tears started to flow down his cheeks as the light slowly dimmed in her eyes.

"I'm so grateful to have known you and loved you. If I never knew you, I'd never have known how precious life could be, I would have been lost. I never imagined that fear and hate could be as strong as this war but I know that our love will always be stronger than all of it." She started to slip away. She could barely see him now. "Draco-" she called out for him and clutched on this hand.

"I'm here" Draco could barely speak as his throated tightened.

"If I had never known you, I never would have lived at all."

He heard the last of her breath flow out of her lungs and her body went limp.

**Last Christmas- George Michael**

Hermione hated Christmas. She reached up and roughly tore down the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway of the common room. It was in the same spot as last year when she had walked in on Ron snogging Lavender on Christmas Eve.

She scowled at the thought. She had been so clear with Ron about how she felt about him, but he had no compassion for her feelings. He trampled all over her heart and rubbed it in her face, merry-bloody-Christmas.

Hermione didn't want to be around the Christmas decorations that filled the common room. It made her feel nauseated. She walked outside where she could be away from the wreaths and jingle bells.

She walked out to the lake, which was frozen over in a thick layer of ice. There were giant chunks of ice laying on the edge of the water, she proceeded to pick them up and chuck them across the lake. She stopped as she heard the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow, approaching her.

"What are you doing Granger?" asked the man behind her.

"Hating Christmas" she didn't turn around and picked up another ice block to throw, but his hand stopped her.

"I don't think you should hate Christmas"

"Why not"

"Because I want to give you the best Christmas gift I have to offer"

"What's that?" she asked un-amused as she glared at the frozen lake in a grinch-like manner.

"My heart" he said.

"Wha-"

She turned around to find Draco Malfoy standing behind her, holding up a fig of mistletoe. Before she could react, he kissed her.

**Bye, Bye- Mariah Carey**

"Come here Hermione" Ron held her close to his chest as she wept incessantly. She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she gasped, oxygen just seemed to escape her. Her body was shaking as Ron pressed her in closer.

"I know this hurts-"

"It kills" she moaned in sorrow, clinging desperately onto him. "I can't do it, I can't go in there. I don't want to see him like-like that"

The mere thought of her love lying cold and unresponsive in a coffin made her want to be sick.

Draco had been sentenced to three years in Azkaban for his crimes against the Wizarding world. Hermione visited him every week. She had been sure he was going to be okay. He had less than a year left. She let him know how much she loved him every time she saw him. He held onto her love to maintain his sanity. But her love couldn't protect him from the anger of Azkaban's inhabitants.

Another inmate had killed him, strangled him to death. He ripped the love of her life away from her. She would never see him again; never hold him in a warm embrace, never kiss his soft lips one last time.

Ron didn't know what to say to comfort his grieving friend. He'd never seen anyone in this much pain before.

"I'd give anything to see his face again."

"You can-"

"Not like that" she insisted. She refused to remember him like that. "I don't want to say goodbye Ron. I can never say goodbye to him."

**You Don't Own Me- First Wives Soundtrack**

"You're my wife now Hermione. You're a Malfoy. You have to act like it. It's not just a surname, It's a responsibility"

"Draco Malfoy I have had it up to _here_ with you critiquing and criticizing every little thing I do. I never wear the right clothes for a Malfoy, I don't read the appropriate books for a Malfoy, I don't say things a Malfoy would say." Draco was about to interrupt her but she refused to be interrupted. She poked him fiercely in the chest. "I may be married to you Draco Malfoy but you do _not_ own me. I'm my own woman and I'm going to behave as such. If you have a problem with that than you can just find another woman to marry."

"I'm just trying to keep you from embarrassing yourself. It's bad enough that people know about your blood status-"

"What about my blood status?"

"Hermione, you know that I love you and I wouldn't give you up over what other people think but people don't understand a relationship like ours-"

She scoffed, "Sometimes you are absolutely ridiculous Draco Malfoy. I'm young, beautiful and free. I can live my life the way I want. I can say and do whatever I please. I refuse to let you drag down my life with your stupid prejudices and paranoia over what the wizarding community thinks of our marriage. Accept me for who I am or get out of my way" She pushed her way past him and stormed out of the room.

**Jeremy-Pearl Jam**

They didn't think he was strong enough to do this. None of them did.

Draco stared as his reflection with contempt. He hated the way he looked. His stature made other's assume weakness in him. His hair made him look feminine, he had too much of his mother in him. They all underestimated him for it. Little did they know that he had a storm brewing inside.

Draco took his wand out and practiced the spell over and over in his head.

Today was the day he was going to unleash the lion. Today was the day he would prove to his father, to his aunt, and to his lord that he was worthy of the dark mark. He was as worthy as the rest of him.

His father never took him seriously; never invested his hopes and dreams in his son. Lucius always assumed Draco would be a failure, a disappointment to the family name. That would end today, right now.

Draco stalked down the corridor with his wand extended as he marched down to the Great Hall where most of the student body would be. He was going to make a point no one would ever forget.

Draco scanned the hall until he saw the three of them huddled together laughing, talking, completely unaware of his presence.

"For the Dark Lord" Draco muttered and extended his hand. Before they could even look up Draco had his wand poised and ready.

He'd do the mudblood first, then Weasley and save Potter for last.

Draco felt the spell on the tip of his tongue. He thought back to the years of ridicule he endured at his father's hand and felt the rage burning inside of him. He thought back to the feelings of rejection and felt the monster inside of him grow.

They would regret ever turning him down and soon pray to be more like him. He would be raised above all other death eaters after that day.

She looked up and finally noticed him standing there. Their eyes locked and for a moment Draco could see the fear cloud over the soft brown of her eyes. But it didn't stir any compassion in his heart. He'd been pushed too far and he'd made up his mind.

Draco flicked his wand with wicked speed and let the spell fly out, _"Avada Kadavra"_

He kept saying it, over and over again. He lost control. Hermione had been the first to fall down dead but she wouldn't be the last. He let his wand fly around as he hit students and professors alike. He was on a rampage. He had no idea if he'd killed Potter, he was almost certain Weasley and the Weaslette had been hit. He'd killed a total of twenty people before one of the professors hit him with a stunning charm and he fell down; still and cold as his heart.

**Take Me or Leave Me-RENT**

"You realize, I could be with anyone I wanted. Anyone."

"I know that Draco. I realize you have choices. What's your point? If you want to be with another woman than do it. I'm sick of putting up with you acting like this just because you think you're more attractive than I am."

"I don't want to be with another woman Hermione, I want to be with you. But you need to stop trying to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I'm a Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin and I was a death eater. That's the truth and it's not going to change. You keep expecting me to be some messed up alternative to Weasley"

"No I don't-"

"Yes you do. This is me. I can't be someone I'm not Hermione. Why would you want me any other way? Who's in your bed every night Hermione? Me? I'm loyal to you-"

"It's not enough Draco. I need more organization than this. Life with you is so chaotic. You act like you're so much better than me but Draco you're lucky to be with me too. I could satisfy any man I chose to be with. Don't forget that."

"I know that you're sexy Hermione but you're also a control freak-"

"You're egotistical-"

"Obsessive bookworm"

"Immature brat-"

"Neaurotic-"

""Immature-"

"That's it!' They both shouted.

"I cant do this. I cant live with you like this anymore" said Draco in frustration. "If you really wanted to be with me than you would accept me for who I am. So either accept me for who I am or-"

"Or what?"

"Or leave me."

**See You In My Nightmares-Kanye West**

Draco thrashed around in bed, throwing his covers off the edge of the mattress and onto the floor. His body was going through a series of heat waves and he was sweating profusely. The sheets remained tangled in the grasp of his fingers; his knuckles contracted again and again as he clenched his hands into a fist and released them.

"_I've always known what you thought of me Draco. But, in all seriousness- did you really think I'd leave Ron for someone like you?" Her hands were grasped on Weasley's shoulders, his arm wrapped around her waist. Their hands kept caressing each other._

_She had no remorse. No compassion. _

_He fell for her and she let him do it._

"_It's what you deserve Malfoy." She laughed, "I'm surprised you were able to feel anything to be honest with you"_

"_You can't tell me what we had wasn't real"_

"_That's exactly what I'm telling you."_

His abs kept tightening and his breath quickened but he couldn't wake up from the panic.

_Weasley wouldn't stop smiling. If Draco had his wand he would have hexed the look off of his face._

"_You're the weakest link Draco. We had no doubt that we could persuade you to come here. Now you're at our mercy. How does it feel? Don't worry, I'm much more humane that you're aunt. I won't torture you-"_

"_No, you'll just rip out my heart" spat Draco, hunched over on the floor._

"_Exactly" Hermione smirked and pulled herself closer to Ron. "We're going to use occlumency on you until we own your mind Malfoy. I'm going to break you mentally. You won't be able to close your eyes without seeing my face."_

_Her laughter resounded off the walls as she pointed her wand at him and penetrated his mind for information. But this had nothing to do with the war. _

_This was revenge._

**I Touch Myself- The Divinyls**

Hermione couldn't sleep. As she lay in bed her mind kept wandering back to thoughts of the quidditch game that had taken place earlier that day.

She felt guilty about not paying attention to her friends. Harry and Ron were very attractive guys but the truth was that no matter how hard she tried to focus, Draco always stole the show.

There were too many things to admire about his physique.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought on the blonde Slytherin. She thought of his blonde hair, his steel colored eyes, the shape of his lips and the sound of his voice…

She wished he would find her alone in the broom closet or in a deserted classroom one day, pin her up against a wall and then have his way with her.

Hermione slid her hand under the elastic of her panties and started to touch the wetness accumulating there. She ran her finger up and began to rub, imagining his slick tongue between her legs.

She was careful not to moan too loud, her roommates were sleeping.

She gradually added one finger than two, wishing Draco was there in bed with her. Thinking of his long fingers turned her on more and she spread her legs a bit wider.

It didn't take long for her to reach her peak. It never did when she thought of him.

She finally found sleep that night. Her dreams filled with thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

**Sex and Candy-Marcy Playground**

He didn't want her to leave but he knew that it was the best for the both of them. Their pasts were too different for their future to work. They had a brief and passionate romance at the end of the war when hopes were high and everyone believed that anything was possible with positive intentions and the right amount of goodness in your heart.

But only a few short weeks after the war ended it became more apparent to them that they would never work out without the passion and determination that war provides.

Draco walked down the rainy sidewalk alone, his hands thrust into his pockets as he thought about the past. He walked up the steps to his apartment and went inside, out of the rain.

He picked up the smell of distinct vanilla the moment the rainy mist cleared his nostrils.

"I thought you gave me my key back"

Hermione walked out from his bedroom.

"I made a copy. How'd you know I was here?"

"I thought I smelled something sweet" he smiled and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I'm glad you're here."

"I couldn't stay away"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Let me know what you think in your reviews. Should I do more of these? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Check out my other fanfics, 'Torn, Prohibited Behavior and The Possibility.' Merry Christmas!


End file.
